Admit it
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Heres my opposite day one-shot for week of randomness! i was kind of hyper when i wrote this...:D


I'm trying to do all the days in the week of randomness! So this is for opposite day, no offence to any Patton/Fanny fans but they would probably be the last couple I would write about. So this is my opposite day one-shot for the week of randomness!

J Admit it! J

It was just a ordinary day on Moonbase, except for the fact that most of the kids were being pushed to the sides or into the walls by a angry red faced Patton. Patton or Numbuh 60 as most people called him was in the middle of looking for Fanny or Numbuh 86.

He was about to go down to earth and check her house for her when he passed Numbuh 362's office and saw Fanny standing in there listening to Rachel telling her something. Without a greeting or anything Patton barged into the room and started yelling at Fanny.

''Why did I just overhear some new recruits saying that you kissed Numbuh 19th century?'' Patton practically screamed in her face.

Fanny scowled and growled at him, ''That pervert kissed me! It wasn't like I liked it or anything!''

Patton felt his heart breaking when she pretty much just said its true. Patton had just admitted to his feelings for Fanny a little before he heard the recruits. He looked over at Fanny to see her face almost as red as her hair., not knowing for sure if it was cause of anger or embarrassment.

It was silent before Fanny decided to break it, ''why do you care anyway?'' she asked softly. Patton blushed but turned away before she could see it.

''I-I don't I just couldn't believe you kissed that girl.'' he lied to her turning back around towards her once he was sure his blush was gone.

Rachel felt really uncomfortable. She decided she better believe before it gets really awkward. ''uh you know I just remembered that I have something to do! See you guys later!''

And she ran out of the room as quick as possible. (AQAP!)

When Rachel was gone it got silent again. It was a very awkward silence, until Fanny decided to break it once again. ( Me: (gasps loudly) SILENT BREAKER!)

''He is not a girl! He was sweet and commented me a lot…'' She said to him harshly before going off trying to think of something to say. Was there really nothing else nice to say about that guy? (sorry to any 19th century fans, but it goes with the story)

Patton huffed at her and said just a harsh,'' yea right! I mean who has hair as long as a girls? (sorry to any guys who have long hair, again goes with story) Fanny he was just playing you!''

Fanny ran out the door trying to hide her tears, but Patton had seen them and instantly felt guilty. He chased after her, but dang Fanny was fast! He stopped when he saw her go in the girl's restroom.

Patton sighed and waited for Fanny to come out. Every person who passed gave him a ''what the heck..'' look and he gave everyone of them a glare that could kill.

While Patton waited, Fanny was having her own problems as she cried her eyes out.

' why the heck do I even like Patton? He's such a jerk… but now that I think about it he can be sweet.' that made Fanny smile as she wiped away the last of her tears and getting out of the stall. She walked over to splash some water on her face still thinking.

'yea he can be, I heard about the story that Father pretended to be me and call for help and he instantly took off for a ship to come to Moonbase. That means he cares about me…. I wonder…..does Patton like me?'

Fanny just shook her thoughts away and walked to the entrance of the bathroom. When she opened it she was not expecting for a boy to be standing there. And she was definitely not expecting the boy to be Patton.

''Patton…this is the girl's room.'' Fanny told him confused. Patton rolled his eyes and asked her, ''Are you alright? I saw you crying and I wanted to know if you were okay.''

Fanny nodded and smiled at him, but she asked him a question that she wanted to ask as soon as she figured out she liked him. ''Patton do you like me?''

Patton blushed and unfortunately was not able to hide it this time, that only made Fanny's smile bigger.

'' uh… yea I like you…we're friends.'' he told her playing dumb. Fanny frowned at that and hit him in the shoulder.

She glared at him as she asked again, ''don't play dumb! You know what I mean! Do you like-like me Patton?''

Patton thought about how he should answer, 'should I tell her? I mean yea I do like her like that but am I ready to tell her?' Patton thought about it a little longer. He opened his mouth about to say something and then he turned around and ran quicker than lightning in the other direction.

Fanny stood there mouth agape, before she started running after him yelling, ''Patton! Admit it! You do like me!''

She started to gain on him, but right before she could grab his shirt she tripped over a weapon that was lying in the middle of the floor. As she watched Patton disappear from sight she let out one final scream.

''PATTON!''

*somewhere on earth, maybe Mexico*

''Did you hear something?'' a man asked his wife while holding her hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

''No what was it?'' she asked him smiling happily at him.

The man looked confused as he answered, ''I swore I just heard ''Patton'' from somewhere…''

They both shrugged it off and kept walking along, enjoying each other's company as they talked happily.

There it is! My opposite day one-shot! Yea Fanny wasn't like herself and I'm sorry for that but I cant really write her. And if you think I was making fun of them in anyway I wasn't I just cant write them that well. As I have said like 5 buhmillion times if you don't like it don't be afraid to tell me I want to get better.

Me: That means you too! (pointing at random person)

Stranger: Me? (legs shaking violently and me wondering if the person is alright)

Me: yes you!

Review!

Push the button!

Write the words!

Send it in!

Review!

Yes I am hyper! Yes I do Love KND! Yes I Hate potatoes! don't ask just do… I hate them my sister loves them.

Review or evil taco dog will bite you feet! (points at Chihuahua) never mind he loves you already…..

Yes I do love tacos! And if you review I will give you one! (holds out big plate of delicious tacos) and if you don't…More for me!

Bye! I mean Hello! It is opposite day….

Review!


End file.
